Revan Uzumaki
by dreadlord789
Summary: When Naruto is taken from his home and trained as a Jedi, he becomes something much greater than a simple Shinobi. The question that remains is whether or not he will ever return home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome everyone! I had a sudden urge to write a different kind of cross-over, and so here we are. Please, give it a chance before you judge it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything associated with Naruto or Star Wars**

**_Chapter 1_**

The full moon was high in the sky, shedding light over the village hidden in the leaves. It was the night of October 10th, and it was five years to this day that the Kyuubi attacked the village and killed a many of Konoha's people.

It was on this night that two figures clad in brown robes walked through the village.

"Come my apprentice, we must find the child before any more harm comes his way this night."

The younger of the two increased his pace to keep up with his elder.

"Master Drei, why do we not simply take the child by force? The people of this village deserve it, and if we delay any longer the savages of this village will only inflict further harm on him."

"Patience Alec, we are not here to pass on judgment. We are only here to bring the child to the council."

"Yes master."

* * *

Naruto was currently running for his life, knowing what waited should he fall behind. It happened every year on his birthday, and no matter what he did, or didn't do, a large group of people were always sure to find him, and beat him. The same was true for tonight, and it was only due to his small size that he was able to elude the horde for so long, but his luck was bound to run out.

After he had ducked into an alleyway that he regularly used to escape, he heard an eerie voice on the roof whisper "_Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)_". To Naruto's horror he watched as a wall of earth rose from the end of the alleyway and cut off any chance that Naruto had to escape.

Naruto ran towards the wall as fast as he could, building up speed to scale the wall. He jumped as high as he could, but he couldn't reach his fingers above the top and he slid down the wall to rest on his knees.

Backed up against the earthen wall he looked behind him with tears cascading down his eyes as a large mass of people with crazed looks in their eyes approached him. They ignored his cries and pleas for mercy as they each took turns enacting their revenge on the "demon brat", leaving the broken body of a small five year old child barely conscious to the world around him. Everywhere were small sprays of his blood, as cuts were made to non-lethal parts of his body to inflict the most pain but still leave him alive. After all, they still had to have fun next year.

Raven had just come back from a long-term infiltration mission in Kumogakure. Such missions had become common place amongst the ANBU after the Hyuuga heiress was kidnapped a year ago. He had just finished his debriefing with the Hokage, who expressed his thanks with several days off leave.

Raven was walking along the rooftops enjoying the moonlight that lit up the village he held dear to his heart. He would do whatever was necessary to ensure Konoha was protected, from both internal and external threats.

As he neared his home he saw a stream people exit an alleyway, and, being of the curious nature, decided to investigate. What he saw would leave him with nightmares. The alley was painted with sprays of blood. It was simply everywhere, it coated the walls, it coated the trash bins, it coated the earth wall erected in the alley, and most of all it formed a large pool beneath the broken husk of a small five year old child.

His eyes widened when he saw whose blood it was. 'No… that can't be… no…'

He jumped into action when he saw a Shinobi make his way to Naruto.

* * *

One of the Shinobi from the group of "fox hunters" approached Naruto, drawing a kunai from a pouch on his waist. Naruto was barely able to even lift his eyes up when he saw an ANBU with a raven mask appeared in a blur and kicked his would be attacker back.

The Shinobi attacker stumbled back several feet in a grunt before he looked up and saw the ANBU.

"Ah, sorry ANBU-san. I forgot to share. Go ahead, you can have your turn. Just make sure he is still conscious for me to-"

*Squelch*

The man never finished his sentence before his head was removed from his body by the ANBU in a blur. The crowd never even saw him draw is Ninja-to, but they definitely heard his warning.

"Unless you wish to share this fools fate, you will leave now before I begin to carve your miserable corpses."

Everyone, even the Shinobi, ran from the scene as fast as they could. Raven turned and sheathed his weapon, picking up the child who had half-closed eyes.

"Don't worry Naruto, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Naruto only saw the mask of a Raven before he passed out from a mixture of blood-loss and exhaustion. Raven sighed in anger before he began heading as fast as he could to Konoha's hospital where he would most likely have to threaten quite a few people in order to get Naruto the treatment he needed. He had only gone a few blocks when he was forced to his knees, held down by an unknown force, similar to a paralyzing fear but much… stronger.

Raven was panting as he looked up to see a man in a large brown robe with a small child in a similar robe. The former had his hand held up. Both of them had large hoods over their face, so all Raven could see were the bottom of their chins, though the words the larger man spoke made he sound like he was very old.

"Do not have fear ninja-san, I am not here to hurt either you or the boy. Quite the opposite really; I am here to save the child."

Raven began shaking. "H-How do you plan to do t-that?"

"I am going to take the child from here. He will be trained and protected from the bigotry of the inhabitants of this… place…"

Raven's eyes flashed red as he tried to break his bonds, but it was useless. _'Dammit! What is he doing to me!? This isn't a Genjutsu, it isn't a Ninjutsu either. I'm sure I didn't step on a Fuinjutsu either…'_

The force holding Raven down increased. "I applaud your efforts Ninja-san, but we aren't here to negotiate our mission. I can only hope that you trust that I wouldn't harm the child, but he is gravely injured and he needs medical attention immediately. Alek, carry the child so we can depart."

The other boy stepped towards Raven. "Yes master."

Raven could do little as Naruto was gently taken from his hands. He could only glare in frustration as the boy who now carried Naruto now made his way back to his "master". As soon as the two were together again, they began to leave, the pressure holding Raven down never getting lighter.

"W-Wait! Don't take him! Don't-"

The taller man turned around. "I understand your apprehension of the child leaving in my care, but he will be safer with me than he will ever be in this village, and that is a fact you can't refute. Now, as an act of trust I will tell the child who tried to take care of him in his last moments in this village so tell me. I will pass along the knowledge that there were _some_ in this place who truly cared for him."

Raven hesitated, but as the older man said, he couldn't refute his logic. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. But please just tell Naruto that I am 'Raven'."

"Very well. Farewell Itachi."

Itachi watched as the two left with Naruto, and after several more minutes passed, the pressure began to dissipate. Itachi jumped up and ran towards the center of the village as fast as he could with a single thought screaming in his mind. _'I must inform Hokage-sama immediately!'  
_

* * *

Alek and his master walked up to their ship which now became visible with the deactivation of the cloaking device. Alek was worried about the boy, whose breathing had started to come in short raspy gasps.

"Master Drei, I don't think he will make it much longer. He needs to be put into the bacta chamber immediately. From what I can tell his left lung has already collapsed and his right is on the verge."

Drei stopped suddenly, causing his apprentice to run into his back. "Alek, take Naruto into the ship and put him in the bacta chamber. After he is in the chamber begin the preparations for take-off, we have company that I have to deal with before we can leave."

Alek headed his master's orders and went into the ship, barely noticing the sudden increase of people right outside the ship. Had he looked back he would have seen them all staring in awe at the large metal structure that they had never seen, even in their wildest dreams.

Drei took off his hood and turned to face the new presences. "From what I have gathered from Itachi, you must be the leader of this village. Hokage was it? Sarutobi… Hiruzen, if I'm not mistaken."

The Hokage turned to the raven-masked ninja to his right.

"I didn't tell him that Hokage-sama. He must use some sort of technique like the Yamanakas, though his technique does not require him to be in direct contact with his target."

Hiruzen turned towards the person once again. "I don't know who you are, or which village you work for, but I won't let you take Naruto. His parents entrusted me to keep him safe, and I won't betray that trust without a fight."

Drei's face remained stoic as he responded. "I mean no offense to you or your village, but whoever this child's father is, he would be disappointed in you. Being on this planet for only several hours, I have seen more savagery here than I have in the entirety of my life, with the majority being directed towards the very child you wish to reclaim. In fact, I can sense that several of your forces here even participated in the attack that occurred tonight."

One of the ANBU members with a bear mask charged Drei. "How dare you slander the village and Hokage-sama!"

He was stopped dead in his tracks when Drei raised a hand. The Hokage watched as the man was slowly lifted off the ground. Drei brought his hand back slightly, then thrust it forward, sending the ANBU flying towards the tree line where he smacked into a tree, knocking him unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Everyone began to sweat when they witnessed Drei use a Ninjutsu without the use of any hand seals.

Drei spoke up and brought them out of their haze. "I don't wish to continue this conflict. It will only bring further unnecessary violence."

The Hokage bit his thumb and slammed his palm on the ground. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)"_.

The king of the monkey summons, Enma, appeared next to the Hokage. When he stood up he looked around and began staring at Drei before Enma broke out in chuckles.

"You must be getting old Hiruzen if you need my assistance in dealing with one old man."

He stopped chuckling when he saw the dead-serious look on the Hokage's face. Hiruzen's gaze never deviated from Drei when he spoke.

"This man can use some strange variant of the Yamanaka's _Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch)_, and has shown some strange Ninjutsu that seems to affect gravity. He is trying to kidnap the Yondaime's legacy and-"

Behind Drei the ship began to hum, slowly building up the noise until it was a dull roar. Drei brought his hand up again. "It would seem that my apprentice has everything ready for our departure. I don't believe we will be seeing each other again."

All the remaining ANBU members and the Hokage were forced down to their knees, held down by a pressure from an unknown source. Hiruzen lifted his head up and watched the old man walk up into the giant metal construct. When Drei was inside the ramp, which Hiruzen could only assume was the entrance, lifted up and closed. The construct began to slowly lift off from the ground, and not five seconds later was bounding up to the heavens.

Soon after the ship left the pressure dissipated, and all the ANBU slowly got back up on their feet, but Hiruzen stayed on the ground. Itachi walked over and put his hand on the Hokage's shoulder. Itachi could feel the Hokage's shoulders heaving as he let out silent cries.

"I failed them… I… let them take Naruto… I couldn't even protect a single child… Minato, Kushina… forgive me."

Drei walked through the halls of his ship making his way towards the medical wing to check on the child. Tho-Mes Drei was a very calm man, and he rarely let emotion even show on his face, but when he walked into the medical bay and saw Naruto lying on a table instead of healing in a bacta tank, he got angry with his apprentice.

"Alek. Did I not tell you that under no circumstance were Naruto to leave the healing tank until we reached Coruscant? Yet, here he is, lying on a cold table while he slowly bleeds out. Tell me why you have decided to ignore my directions."

Alek looked between Naruto and his master before he bowed low. "Forgive me master Drei. I had every intention of putting the child in the healing chamber, but when the medical droid did his initial diagnostic, I was informed that such an action would be unnecessary. Naruto's wounds had already closed and, for the most part, healed."

Drei narrowed his eyes at his apprentice, but his gazed was soon broken by movement on the table.

* * *

'Huh… where… where am I? Why am I so cold… why is the room so bright? I'm so tired…'

Naruto turned his head to the side and saw a boy that couldn't have been more than a few years older than he was, but then he saw an old man with an angry look on his face. Naruto got scared and tried to sit up and run away, but he couldn't do any more than roll slightly on the table. When the older man saw Naruto move, he slowly began to make his way over to the table Naruto was on. Fear flashed in Naruto's eyes and he tried to placate the angry man.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! Please… Please don't hurt me!"

The older man stopped and stared at Naruto for several seconds before speaking. "Fear not youngling. I am not going to hurt you. My name is Tho-Mos Drei, Grand Master of the Jedi Order and hold the third seat on the Council. Several years ago we felt a disturbance in the force and sent out several groups of Jedi to investigate. Their findings were most… disturbing."

Naruto couldn't get past the fact that this man wasn't going to hurt him. "Drei-sama…Where… Where am I… why are all these machines so shiny. This isn't the hospital is it?"

Drei smiled lightly and put his hand on Naruto's head. "No child, this is not the hospital. You are currently aboard my starship, the _Last Hope_. I have taken you from your village under orders from the Council."

Naruto turned his head towards the ground. "You mean… I'm not in Konoha anymore? Did they… did they kick me out? I *sniff* knew that they *sniff* hated me, and I *sniff* knew that they would *sniff* throw me out just like *sniff* the orphanage did…"

"No child, they did not throw you out. I removed you from the hostile environment you were in for your safety."

Naruto was still looking at the ground when the image of a raven mask flashed through his mind. He looked up at Drei. "Did anyone try to stop you from taking me?"

Drei was silent for a few seconds. "Yes, I was not the one who saved you from the group that was hurting you. There was a man by the name of 'Raven' that drove the attackers off. Now, as I said before, I am bringing you to Coruscant to be trained in the ways of the Jedi."

Alek looked at his master with surprised eyes. "Master! He is going to the academy? You never told me that-"

Drei silenced his apprentice with a look. "I told you what was necessary for you to accompany me on the mission. You had no need to have any other information pertaining to the child and so I did not tell you."

Naruto finally registered what they were saying. "Wait, Jedi? I've never heard of them. Are they from another village?"

Drei looked back to Naruto. "No child, we are not on your planet anymore. I am taking you to the capital of the Galactic Republic, a planet known as Coruscant. Now, there is much to fill you in on while we make the several day journey to Coruscant. Now, tell me, what do you know of the energy you call 'Chakra'?"

Naruto was staring at the ground in confusion as he answered. "Well… I know it's used for really strong Ninjutsu and used in Genjutsu, but I don't know how to use it."

Drei nodded his head. "Good, that knowledge will be sufficient enough. Now, what you call 'Ninjutsu' and 'Genjutsu' are what your species have created by harnessing the energies in their bodies and manipulating it through the use of hand seals. This is a variation of manipulation of the Force. The Force is the energy that lives in all things, and when one is trained in the Jedi arts that person can manipulate the Force."

Naruto was still confused. "But… why? Why would go through all the trouble to get me and train me?"

Drei continued. "As I said earlier, we felt a disturbance in the Force. Many years ago a Dark Jedi in exile fled to your planet and created a force beast of unimaginable strength. He seemed to have sacrificed his life while converting his life force into pure energy, which he funneled into his creature. I am not sure of the exact historical events, but soon after the creature was sealed inside of a man known to your people as the Rikudo Sennin or the Sage of the Six Paths. On his death bed he split the creature into nine different beasts with an order based on the number of tails each beast had ranging from one to nine. From what our Jedi have discovered, your father sealed the most powerful, the Kyuubi no Kitsune into you."

Naruto's mouth fell open. "But… everyone said that the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyuubi."

Alek scoffed slightly. "How can you kill a creature born of the Force? It would be like trying to kill the air."

Drei looked over at his apprentice. "Do not mock him Alek. Information like this was purposefully withheld from Naruto so it is no wonder he doesn't know." He turned back to Naruto. "Yes Naruto, the Yondaime Hokage fought with the Kyuubi, but as Alek said, you cannot kill a creature born of the Force. To save his village he was forced to seal it into you, though why he did not choose another child I am unsure."

Naruto hesitated. "Wait, if you said my father sealed the Kyuubi into me, does that mean he's my dad?"

Drei smiled. "Good deduction. Yes Naruto, you are the son of the Yondaime Hokage and a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki, though she also died the night of the Kyuubi's attack protecting you."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "I… I have parents… and they… protected me." Naruto's head shot up. "Wait, then why did you take me! What do you want with me?"

Drei put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulders. "You have a creature born of the Force inside of you. This would naturally grant you innate mastery over some of the Force's more subtle aspects. For instance, you are able to draw on the energies surrounding you at all times and convert it into some sort of enhanced regenerative ability. There are many other side effects of being a host, but the main reason I have taken you is that the Council has foreseen a great darkness. When this darkness will show itself is uncertain, but they have foreseen that you will be the one to end the darkness and bring peace to the Republic."

Drei backed away from Naruto and bowed slightly. "I cannot make you do anything you do not wish to do, but on behalf of the Jedi Order, I humbly implore that you undertake training to become a Jedi and save the lives of countless billions."

Naruto's face became red from embarrassment and scratched his head slightly. "Please Drei-sama, don't bow to me… it feels weird." Naruto was silent for a few seconds. "And… I would be honored to be able to become a Jedi like you and protect people."

Drei smiled. "Glad to hear it young one. The Council will be happy with your answer. Now, when we reach Coruscant, would you like to be known as Naruto or another alias? It is not uncommon for Jedi apprentices to change their names when they join the Jedi Order."

Naruto thought for a few seconds. He was about to say that Naruto was fine but then he thought about everything that he learned. He would no longer be on his home planet, and he would have a chance to start over completely. He wanted to start over with a new name but he couldn't decide which one to choose. He then remembered the raven masked man who saved his life from the frenzied mob of people.

Naruto looked up at Drei. "Drei-sama… if it's possible, I would like to change my name."

Drei nodded. "Of course Naruto, now what would you like you new name to be?"

Naruto smiled. "I would like to be called Revan."

**END**

**AN: So, what did you think? I will do my best to write as often as I can, but inspiration and motivation come in random spikes of creativity, so please just check back often.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Everyone! Miss me? Well I'll just say that it has been one HELL of a month. School just decided to pretty much dump on me, so i have been way to busy to put in any serious time into my stories, but i havent abandoned them at all. Just have to take it at a bit of a slower pace.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Star Wars, but if you all are willing to get those rights for me i wouldnt complain too much...**

**_Chapter 2_**

It has been eight years since Tho-Mos Drei travelled to Konoha and took Naruto from the planet to travel to Coruscant and be trained as a Jedi by the name of Revan. After the initial shock of discovering that he had basically lived like a nomad compared to the citizens of the Republic, Revan spent the first few months getting acclimated to the customs of the new society. It was mostly a fairly pleasant experience, until one day he accidentally stumbled into one of the many clubs on the lower levels of Coruscant, known for their promiscuous services. Needless to say, it put Drei in a very awkward position as he tried to explain that certain people had… urges, that they needed to relieve, and these establishments allowed those people to relieve those urges.

After a few months had passed, the Council had finally determined that Revan was ready to begin his training as a Jedi, and so was enrolled in the Academy. He took to his teachings with a zeal that was rarely seen among the Jedi. Where normal younglings needed years to hone their concentration and skills to a point where they could finally be taken as apprentices, Naruto was able to become an apprentice after only a year and a half. A feat that many of his peers sought to emulate, and so saw Revan as a prodigy, though Revan remained humble throughout the whole ordeal. His accomplishments soon made him the youngest apprentice in the history of the Jedi order, but the higher ups on the Council knew that this was most likely due to his status as a host to the Kyuubi.

Fortunately, there were no incidents at the Jedi Academy that involved the Kyuubi, and so many of the teachers believed whole-heartedly that Naruto had taken to the Jedi mantra and tempered his emotions, which pleased them all tremendously. After he passed the trials he was tasked to travel and train under Tho-Mos Drei, appointed by the Council to be his master along with Alek. Though it wasn't uncommon for a Jedi Master to have more than one apprentice, it also wasn't a common practice, but when it came to the training of Revan, certain rules were bent.

In regards to Alek, he was initially hostile towards Revan. He believed that he was weak and would be a stain on the Order and his master, but as he watched Revan more and more at the Academy he soon began to grow fond of the boy. He saw him as a little brother figure, and, though it soon became clear that Revan would soon surpass Alek, the two developed a very friendly rivalry.

Immediately after his completion of the trials, he was brought to Illum, where for hundreds of years new apprentices would go and build their light sabers, the most important ritual for any Jedi. When the ship landed, Drei and his two apprentices were met by a group of republic troopers and a few Jedi to protect the small outpost.

Two men in brown robes approached the group. "Master Drei and Padawans Alek and Revan, welcome to Illum."

Alek and Revan bowed slightly while Drei greeted the other Jedi. "On behalf of the Jedi Council I applaud your continued efforts in safeguarding Illum. Now, I have an apprentice that is in need of a crystal, so he will be travelling to the caves to meditate."

One of the Jedi took a step forward. "Of course master Drei, if you would please follow us, we have everything ready for Revan's departure. We will fly him to the caves and he will be given supplies for the crafting of his hilt. The only thing missing is the color crystal."

Drei looked back to his apprentice who tried to keep his emotions under control, but it was easy to tell that he was practically jumping out of his skin in excitement.

Drei turned back to the Jedi escorts. "Very well, will you two please take Alek with you and prepare for Revan's departure. I must speak with my apprentice alone."

The two Jedi nodded and Alek went with them as they left down one of the many halls of the outpost.

When Drei was certain they were gone he turned to Revan. "My apprentice, I need to speak to you about the process of obtaining a color crystal. How much of this process do you have knowledge of?"

Revan took a moment before responding. "From what I can remember, the process involves a Jedi to meditate for several days in a cave where the crystals grow. During meditation the Jedi is supposed to channel the force into the surrounding crystals, and as the force is channeled it picks up some of the life energy of the Jedi. Thus the color crystal is almost like an extension of that Jedi's soul, and makes it easier for that Jedi to wield his light saber."

A rare smile slowly crept along Drei's face. "It would seem that you have paid very close attention to your teachers Revan, I applaud your knowledge."

Revan looked down at the floor with a happy grin.

"But-"

Revan looked back up to his master.

"There is more to this process than you were taught. You are absolutely correct when you say that the color crystal is an extension of the Jedi's soul, and as such each color has certain meanings. I am here to prepare you for which color you shall gain. I have meditated long and I believe I know which color you will get."

Revan opened his mouth but he didn't get a chance to speak.

"However, I will not tell you my prediction. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in that cave, you are first and foremost a Jedi, and no one has the right to tell you otherwise; you will always be a member of the Jedi Order"

Revan bowed to his master in silent thanks.

* * *

Soon Revan was with one of the Jedi from the outpost on a transport ship speeding off towards one of the numerous crystal-growing caverns of Illum. The Jedi he was with provided little conversation, and so Revan just reflected on the words that his master said to him.

_"no matter what happens in that cave, you are first and foremost a Jedi, and no one has the right to tell you otherwise; you will always be a member of the Jedi Order"_

Revan looked outside the transport and watched the endless snow covered tundra roll by.

'Now what does that mean? Is he trying to warn me about something? I don't know why he would try to reassure me like that.'

He was too deep in thought to notice the transport ship come to a stop at the entrance to a very large cave.

But he was interrupted when the Jedi spoke to Revan. "Padawan Revan, we have reached our destination. If you follow the path you will come to an area where you will begin the ritual."

Revan jumped out of the transport and bowed to the Jedi. He tightened the cloak around his body and put his head down as he made his way into the cave.

* * *

Alek was walking down the halls with Drei.

"Master Drei?"

Drei kept walking. "What is it Alek?"

"Why were you worried about which crystal Revan will get?"

Drei stopped walking. "Well, it would seem that my private moments are no longer private."

Alek bowed. "Forgive me master, but I was concerned about Revan's safety. He is like a brother to me."

Drei laughed quietly. "Any other master would reprimand you and lecture you on the merits of relationships in the Jedi Order, but luckily for you I am not like other masters." Drei let out a long sigh. "You see, I am not worried about the process, I am worried about the aftermath."

Alek looked confused. "Master?"

Drei started walking again. "Not many in the Jedi Order are willing to accept certain changes. I may even go so far as to say that some of them are bigoted in their views of a 'proper Jedi'. Young Revan will come to deal with these views when he obtains his crystal. We will have to be there for him Alek, we both will. Soon, he will need us more than ever."

Alek smiled. "Of course master."

* * *

Revan was sitting cross-legged in the middle of a large cavern trying to focus on meditating, but kept getting distracted by the beautiful sight before him. While there wasn't any light within the cavern itself, the crystals reflected the light shining in from the entrance and displayed the entire spectrum of colors throughout the cave.

'Hmm, this may be harder than I thought.'

For several hours Revan was meditating. All the while channeling both the force and his own energy throughout the cave. If Revan were to pay closer attention to the ground in front of him, he would see a crystal structure slowly growing in front of him.

The hours turned into days as Revan kept his concentration and his meditation continued. On the third day he felt a pull on his conscious. It felt like there was something pulling him into his psyche. Revan thought that this was a normal part of the process, and so he let himself be pulled by the strange sensation.

The first thing he noticed was that there was water leaking into his boots.

'Damn, I knew I should have taken the waterproof boots. Last time I let Alek talk me into choosing something for comfort over durability.'

Revan looked around and saw that he was in a hallway with pipes running across the ceiling.

'Why does this place look like the sewers under the academy? Oh well, at least it smells better.'

Revan began walking down the hallway, trying to get a feeling as to where he was with the force. To his surprise, it was as if there was something blocking him from using the force at all.

'This is too eerie, I don't think this is a part of the process anymore.'

After walking down the hallway for a few minutes he came to a very large and open room. His eyes followed the pipes and saw that they ran towards the back of the room where it was still dark. The next thing Revan saw was a very large gate with a piece of paper on it. From what he could remember of his old language, the paper had the Kanji for 'seal' on it. It only took a few moments for Revan to realize where he was.

"Oi, Kyuubi, you're here aren't you?"

There was silence for a few seconds before there was a very deep chuckle from behind the gates. Revan watched as an eyed shone into existence, a blood red eye with a single black slit down the middle.

**"Hello pathetic worm, and welcome to my humble abode. I was wondering if I would have to direct you to me, but it would seem that you aren't as idiotic as I thought."**

Revan smirked and sat down cross-legged. "Worm huh? Well I guess it really must piss you off that you are stuck inside a worm like me."

Revan watched with a humorous face as the large demon fox tried to fit its hand through the bars and impale Revan on one of its claws, but the hand stopped only inches from Revan's face.

"Well, looks like YOU aren't as idiotic as I thought. I'm glad that I don't have to tell you that if I die, you die."

He got a growl in response.

"So, now that the ice has been broken, how about some introductions? My name is Revan Uzumaki. I am a Padawan Jedi under Grand Master Tho-Mos Drei of the Jedi Council. Now it's your turn."

Revan received silence in return, so with a sigh he continued.

"Look, I know that the last thing you wanted was to be trapped inside me, but the time to do anything about that has long since passed. So now we either have two choices. The first is we could ignore each other, and you can stay here bored out of your mind as you watch me live my life until I'm either killed or I die from old age. The second choice is that you open up a bit to me and we can at least keep each other company for a little while, and who knows, we might even become friends."

The lone red eye just stared at Revan for a while before there was the sound of a deep hysterical laughter.

**"Friends!? HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! That was a good one! Seriously kid, you have a future as a comedian!"**

Revan narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but otherwise didn't say anything. He just let the laughter go one for a few more minutes.

**"Wait… Are you serious? You would really WANT to be friends with a Biju? Well now isn't that new… I'll give it to you kid, you're interesting; weak, small, and pathetic, but interesting."**

Revan took a deep breath to calm himself. "Look, I'm pretty busy here, so if you could either give me an answer or let me go that would be great."

There was another low chuckle. **"I won't give you an answer yet. You have to earn my respect, but I don't think that will be too much of a problem for you. For now, you can just call me Kurama."**

Suddenly Revan was pushed out of his subconscious. When he opened his eyes he saw a small crystal that had grown out of the cavern floor in front of him. It radiated with energy and glowed brightly when Revan reached out for it.

When he snapped it off and held it in his hands it was almost able to speak to him.

Revan pushed a button on his transmitter to signal for a transport to pick him up as he contemplated on his previous conversation.

'Kurama huh?'

* * *

Drei and Alek were walking fast through the halls of the Illum base hangers to greet Revan when he arrived. Not more than a minute after they arrived the hanger doors opened and the transport came into view, and a certain Jedi came jumping out.

Revan walked up to his master and fellow apprentice and bowed. "I have returned master."

Drei smiled. "Welcome back Revan. I take it your journey was both enlightening and rewarding?"

Revan smirked before removing the color crystal from his cloak and presented it to his master. "Indeed it was master."

Alek gasped when he noticed the color. "M-Master! That crystal, it-it's-"

Drei ignored his other apprentice and took the crystal. "Yes Alek. It's blood red, almost black. Just like a Sith."

* * *

The trio soon returned to Courscant and reported directly to the Jedi Council who eagerly awaited news of Revan's journey on Illum. Though they all hid their emotions, they were shocked when Revan presented his light saber. It was a blood red color with a black core, and the weapon just radiated malice and hatred.

After a few reassuring words from Drei and several pledges of loyalty by Revan, the three were dismissed from the Council chambers. Immediately after they left a frenzy of arguments broke out.

A woman with shoulder length brown hair stood up in outrage. "A red color crystal from Illum!? That hasn't happened since the last purge! The last one who brought forth a red crystal from Illum's caves very nearly brought the Republic to its knees! He mustn't be trained any further, for the safety of the Republic."

Another council member folded his arms across his chest. "Bastila, we have all heard the prophecy. That child will be the one to save the Republic from a great darkness. This incident is most likely due to the creature sealed inside him. He is still loyal to the Republic, I know you felt his intentions just as I felt them. He would sooner kill himself than harm the Republic."

Bastila stood up and stormed out. When she reached the door she turned back. "It is a mistake to train that child any more. I sense that while he will save the Republic from a darkness, he will also be the one to usher in a period of great calamity. Soon we will all be sorry we ever sent Drei to retrieve him."

* * *

As the months passed Revan grew stronger at a rate that left everyone stunned. Never before had they seen a child with so much raw talent. He passed the Jedi trials a month after he received his light saber, and became a full-fledged Jedi Knight, the youngest in Galactic history.

Though he grew ever stronger, he still remained humble and was careful that his accomplishments didn't lead him to travel down the path of ambition. Revan was always careful to accept power at a natural rate, and never pursue power just for the sake of obtaining power. That was the path that leads to the dark side of the Force.

As these months pressed on, Revan could honestly say that he was truly happy. He was a respected member of a famous organization tasked with preserving peace. His master and fellow apprentice gave him the family he thought he would never have, and together they explored the Galaxy.

Unfortunately, all happy times must come to an end. Reports began coming in from the Outer Rim territories of a massive force of mercenaries that began attacking worlds and raiding supply lines. These reports began growing in frequency, but the Senate and the Jedi Council dismissed the reports as simply a few renegades causing havoc.

It wasn't until it was too late that the Senate saw the threat for what it really was. It was the resurgence of the Mandalorians who were intent on testing their strength against the Republic.

The Senate called the Republic to arms, and together they went to war against the Neo-Crusaders. Initially, the Republic forces met with success, and so they went on the offensive and seemingly drove the Mandalorians back. This proved to be the Republic's greatest mistake.

As soon as the Republic reached the point where the initial attacks began, they were ambushed by the full might of the Mandalorians.

The results were staggering. Republic forces never stood a chance and were decimated within hours, which lead to a full scale retreat back to the core worlds, leaving the Rim territories to face the full onslaught of the Mandalorians. Countless millions perished at the hands of the Mandalorian crusaders.

Throughout the war the Jedi Council refused to be baited into the war, and issued a proclamation of neutrality. Naturally, there were members within the Order who disagreed with the Council and wanted to take actions, namely one Revan.

Despite the orders of the Council and his own master, Revan, along with his best friend Alek and a large number of younger Jedi, took it upon themselves the rally the Republic's forces and launch a massive counter-offensive.

The following months were riddled with war and death as countless lives were lost on both sides. With Revan at the lead, the Republic was able to fight their way through the Mandalorian forces and eventually Revan and Alek confronted the leader of the Mandalorians, Mandalore the Ultimate.

The two fought Mandalore with everything they had, but he wasn't the leader of an army of mercenaries for nothing. He inflicted a grave wound on Alek, removing the bottom half of his jaw and knocking him unconscious. In his fury Revan was able to unleash a power that had been held within him and managed to slay Mandalore.

With the fall of their leader the Mandalorians soon lost all sense of cohesiveness, and after a sweeping victory at Malachor V, they retreated back into deep space.

Revan and Alek were hailed as heroes to the Republic, despite the fact that they disobeyed the Councils orders. They were to be given a hero's welcome on Coruscant, but Revan had other plans.

* * *

Revan was at the helm of his personal ship. "Alek, my friend. How are you feeling?"

Alek stood beside his friend with a prosthetic jaw. "Better than I was before. So, is everything ready for our departure?"

Revan sighed and looked down at the mask he took from the body of Mandalore. "Yes, everything is ready for us to pursue the remaining Mandalorians. We can't let them regroup and threaten the Republic again."

Alek looked over to his brother-figure. "What about master Drei? What about the Council? Surely they will send someone to search for us?"

Revan shook his head. "No, I don't believe they have the resources to track us down. Besides, Drei will understand. He has always been a believer in preventive measure, and this is preventing a war."

Alek sighed. "You do know that if we do this, there will be no turning back. This will be the same thing as turning to the dark side."

Revan put on the mask in his hands before turning around. "Sometimes, you have to enter the darkness to save the light."

**END**

**AN: So, what do you all think? I apologize if the Mandalorian War was a little rushed, i might add some more later but i wanted to get this out. Please review and give me your honest opinion, if you like it please tell me why, and if you dont like it then please say WHY you dont like it. Saying "It was shit" Isnt really going to help me improve my writing very much... Anyway, see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with the latest installment! I would just like to express my thanks to the overwhelming positive response i got to my writing. It is very gratifying to know that my work is so appreciated, and i just want to tell you all that it is because of all the positive feedback that really makes writing these stories worth it.**

**Now that i got that out of the way, i just want to explain a few things:**

**First, I recieved a lot of responses asking about pairings, specifically the BastillaXRevan pairing, and while i personally have nothing against said pairing, i was leaning more towards a re-introduction towards the Naruto-verse. So here is my proposition: if i get enough people to express interest, i will make a seperate story where Revan will stay in the Star Wars-verse, and write the story and make the pairings accordingly. This will probably lead to a re-write of the entire story after chapter 1, but once again, its all up to you guys.**

**Second: I had several people ask about Malak, and i just wanted to remind everyone that before Malak turned sith, his name was Alek. He changed his name sometime during the Mandalorian Wars. Just clearing that tid bit up.**

**_Chapter 3_**

_This is the personal holorecordings of Grand Jedi Master Bastila Shan on the events that transpired during the Mandalorian Wars, and the subsequent disappearance of both Revan and Alek. This task has been assigned by the Jedi Council to determine if the Jedi took the correct course of action during the war. There have been many who doubt the role the Jedi played in the events that unfolded during the war, and some claim that it was only due to Revan that the Republic survived. While my opinions are biased, I will do my best to offer neutral commentary._

_In order to begin my judgment, I must first analyze the response Revan had on the outbreak of the war. His response was… passionate. After the initial reports came in, and the death toll began to climb to astronomical heights, he called for an immediate strike force to end the Mandalorian threat before more innocent lives were lost. It took the combined efforts of both his brother apprentice Alek and his master Tho Mos Drei to prevent him from heading to the front._

_After many heated arguments he was finally convinced to remain neutral, but this was probably where the seed of defiance first took root. He began to take to his training with a zeal that worried many on the Council, and his power began to grow at a frightening rate. He quickly became one of the most talented users of Juyo style of light saber combat. He eventually created his own controversial style of saber combat dubbed Vaapad style which bordered close to the dark side in that it allowed the user to deeply enjoy the thrill of saber combat, channeling their own fury while feeding off the aggression of the enemy, creating a feedback loop of power. With this new style he quickly became the best saber specialist in the entire Jedi Order._

_While his saber skills were unparalleled, he also rose to the forefront in Force theory. He began to delve deep into the finer aspects of the force, and in the course of several months found new ways to harness the force in order to perform much more difficult tasks. He eventually brought his findings to the Jedi Council, and after he demonstrated his new method by bringing a decommissioned Munificent-class battle frigate down from orbit and successfully landed it without collateral damage, the new method was integrated into the Jedi Academy._

_While the majority of the Council dismissed Revan's sudden increase in power as a simple case of natural curiosity, I believe that he was preparing himself to do battle against the Mandalorians, with or without the Council's blessing._

_Three months after the fighting began; the Republic suffered a devastating defeat to the Mandalorians when they sent the bulk of their forces into a trap that resulted in the destruction of more than 60% of the entire Republic Navy, leaving the Rim Worlds at the mercy of the Mandalorians._

_The Jedi Council seemed content to watch and wait as the border war escalated along the Outer Rim, but a growing movement within the Jedi Order refused to stand idly by. The young and charismatic Revan began to recruit Jedi followers to combat the Mandalorians, and his friend Alek was the first to join his cause. Well known and admired within the Order, the two Knights were able to quickly enlist a number of like-minded volunteers and form them into a faction that would come to be known as the Revanchists. Anticipating a Mandalorian invasion, they scouted the battlefront without the knowledge or consent of the Jedi Council._

_At this time the Full might of the Mandalorians gathered and soon overwhelmed the Republic defensive forces protecting Vanquo, slaughtering all who didn't join their "Neo Crusade." Their next target was the mining world of Serroco, and after obliterating the defending force, the Mandalorians bombarded the planet from orbit._

_It was at this time that the Mandalorian advance was halted. While the exact events are clouded in speculation, it has been discovered the Mandalorians uncovered an ancient Sith artifact in the vast under-cities of Taris. While the artifact was being recovered, it was reported to have 'bitten' one of the Mandalorians, and he soon mutated into a creature known as a 'Rakghoul'. This creature went on to infect most of the Mandalorian force on Taris, and soon Mandalore was forced to obliterate the force from Orbit. It was discovered later that this force was supposed to strike at the core of the Republic and seize Alderann, but through the will of the Force their advance was halted._

_It was soon after this event that Revan finally found a way to legally join the war. Resurrecting an old tradition from the Sith Wars known as the Mercy Corps, he took his large following and petitioned the Council to join the war and fight alongside the Republic forces as healers, much like they had done in the past. After much debate, the Council finally conceded to Revan's petition and allowed him to join the war._

_It soon became apparent that Revan had no intentions of simply healing, as he took full control of the Republic forces and soon organized an effective counterattack. Over the next few months he managed the drive the Mandalorians further and further back into the uncharted territories, and forced a final confrontation at Malachor V. The battered remains of both sides fought with a ferocity that hadn't been seen since the Exar Kun wars, but with a final push Revan was able to take down Mandalore in a duel to the death._

_For reasons unknown, the Mandalorians then activated a super weapon known as the Mass Shadow Generator that destroyed the planet and took most of the remnants of both sides with it. In the chaos of the aftermath the Republic fleet left the battlefield and retreated back to Coruscant, without either Revan or Alek or the Jedi under their leadership. The two are now presumed dead on account of the Mass Shadow Generator._

_These events have forced me to come to the conclusion that it was not the Republic's ships or their men, or their vaunted 'fight for freedom' that won this war. It was by the actions of one person–the Jedi Revan–that the Republic prevailed. Revan's strategies and tactics defeated the best of the Mandalorians. Even Mandalore himself was taken aback by the ferocity, the tenacity, and the subtlety of Revan's plans. Revan will forever be remembered as a hero of the Republic and will always be a figure of righteousness that all Jedi strive for in the future._

**AN: This is written for all those who wished for a more detailed account of Revan's influence in the Mandalorian Wars, but please remember that some events/people/places have been changed to make the story flow better.**

**Please remember to read and review, i cant get any better if no one tells me how im doing, and i accept all forms of criticism. It honestly helps, so tell me your honest opinion.**

**I will reintroduce Revan to the Galaxy next chapter as a sith, so stay tuned folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Hello eveyone. I'm not dead... yet... Let me apologize for the wait, but school has not been to kind to me lately, especially with finals coming up.**

**Well, i got several people asking for Revan to stay in the star-wars universe, so I guess i can start making that story too... I need to stop starting new stories .**

**I also just want to remind people that while i DO take certain elements from the Canon story line, i WONT follow the story line directly. It isn't because i want to piss off everyone that is reading the story, it is just because i want to write a story that I can be proud of, a story that has at least a hint of creativity, and its just way too easy to follow the canon timeline exactly. The real challenge is when a writer makes a story that is as little canon as possible, not to mention it is just more fulfilling besides, who just wants a rehash of the canon story line. While I know that my story isnt screaming creativity, it will still go in the direction i want it to, and a story that is just the game retold over again isn't what people are here to read, and that definitely isn't what I want to write about...**

**_Chapter 4_**

It had been several years since Revan and Malak's disappearance. Many simply proclaimed them war heroes who had given their lives to end the Mandalorian threat. Others used their memory as inspiration to forge a new era of peace for the Republic.

Many new systems joined the Galactic Republic, and the economy flourished. The Jedi Order saw an influx of new Padawans that was unprecedented. Many on the Jedi Council believed that Revan fulfilled his destiny and ended the darkness that threatened the republic, ushering in a thousand yearlong era of peace.

There was still one who couldn't shake the feeling that the Mandalorian War was just the beginning. Bastilla Shan began to have visions of a burning Jedi Temple, and the destruction of Couruscant. Unfortunately, none of the other Council members wanted to believe that an even greater threat loomed on the horizon, and so they dismissed her visions.

That mistake would cost them dearly.

* * *

Three Jedi were patrolling the small base on Korriban. After the fall of the Sith, the Jedi Order found that the planet itself was infused with dark side energies. The Order couldn't let a rouge Jedi plunder the many tombs of the ancient Sith Lords for power, and so they deployed only the most stalwart of their order to make sure the Sith's secrets were left undiscovered.

None of them realized the danger they were in as they approached a hooded figure.

"Halt! By the power invested in me by the Jedi Order I hereby place you under arrest for trespassing on forbidden territory!"

Revan raised his head so he could look upon the newest recruits to his forces.

'A Zabrak huh? He must be at least Knight level. Let's see, then a Kalamarian at Padawan level? I didn't know those peoples were force sensitive. Last is a Cathar, also Knight level.'

The Zabrak drew his lightsaber. "I said drop your hood and reveal yourself."

Revan chuckled. "Drop my hood? Are you sure you want that?"

The Cathar also drew his weapon. "Is that a threat?"

Revan reached up and lowered his hood to reveal his mask. "No, it's a promise."

* * *

Revan walked into the tombs of the ancient Sith Lords, looking for the second half of the star maps. He left his newest recruits at the entrance of the tombs with orders to not let anyone else inside.

Revan was walking down one of the many hallways that had fallen into disrepair when he felt a certain tugging on his being. He took out his lightsaber and blared the weapon to life.

'It feels almost like… So, that's how it is. The ancient Sith were clever, I'll give them that, but it'll take more than a few Sith existences to keep me from discovering their secrets.'

Revan trudged through the dark energies and entered the first tomb of Tulak Hord. Revan could feel the force flowing violently through the chamber, and had he not already been trained in the force he would have lost himself in the torrent of power.

Just as Revan was walking towards the final resting place of the ancient Sith, he could feel the force converging and forming a presence. When Revan looked behind him he saw the entity of Tulak Hord approaching.

"Have come forth to learn my secrets? I warn you, many have tried to battle my will and none have succeeded so let me ask you this: what makes you think you will be successful in overpowering me in my own tomb?"

Behind Revan's mask a large grin spread across his face.

* * *

Malak was waiting patiently on the starship they were given for their mission.

"I know that this is a mission about secrecy, but why couldn't Revan at least take me with him?" Malak mused aloud.

"Probably because you would give us away long before we could even get close to the tombs."

Malak turned around to find his master directly behind him, but behind Revan were three others.

Malak jumped out of his seat and got down on one knee. "Forgive me master, I spoke out against you and am prepared for punishment."

Revan chuckled. "Punishment huh? Let's see… Oh, I know! Your punishment is acclimating your newest apprentices to the ways of the Dark Side."

Malak looked up at the newest additions to their group. "Of course master. I trust they didn't give you too much trouble?

Revan laughed as he stepped towards the controls to the ship, preparing it for takeoff. "Of course not. Their minds were weak, disappointingly so. I at least expected a Master to be guarding the most dangerous secrets in the Galaxy. Now rise Malak. I know that we were ordered to have a Master-Apprentice relationship, but unless the Emperor himself visits us we will remain sibling disciples."

Malak rose. "Master I have a question though. What was the point in showing our presence to the Republic this early? Surely we could have chosen a better way to scout Korriban.

Revan nodded in agreement. "You are correct Malak, we could have waited, but there was valuable information that we needed from our predecessors. The ancient Sith Lords were very keen on making sure their knowledge was not lost, and they went to great lengths to ensure the survival of their teachings. I have discovered the secret of how they passed down such knowledge, and in time I will disclose such information to you, but for now we must leave before we attract any more attention. We must regroup with the remainder of our forces and make sure they are prepared for the campaign ahead of us."

Malak bowed. "Yes master Revan."

The ship roared to life and blasted off the harsh red planet's surface leaving nothing behind expect a large cloud of dust.

* * *

Bastilla was sitting in on a Jedi Council meeting, and as always they bickered about pointless ins and outs of the Jedi Order. Today's topic was about whether or not they should remove Revan's new teachings from being taught to the new Jedi. Apparently some of the new Jedi showed signs of training for the benefits of power, not for peace. This of course caused all the traditionalists to go into a frenzy and demand a counter-reform to the entire order, which basically meant reversing any growth the Order had made in the last decade.

They were just about to vote when a Jedi knight came into the Council chambers. All the masters were looking inquisitively at the intruder, waiting for him to state his purpose.

"Forgive me. I would not have intruded upon such a meeting if the matter was not urgent."

Bastilla waved him off. "Then speak. If the matter is as urgent as you say it is then we have no time to waste on pleasantries and introductions."

The Jedi bowed. "Yes master Shan. Three days ago the outpost guarding the Sith tombs on Korriban was destroyed. All the Jedi stationed there are now missing, and the tombs of all the Sith Lords have been visited."

All the Jedi were silent as they digested this new information.

Shan was the first to speak. "Is it possible that the Jedi stationed at the outpost have been seduced by the dark side and have plundered the tombs for power?"

Tho Mos Drei narrowed his gaze at Bastilla. "That is impossible. The Jedi we stationed there were specifically chosen due to their devotion to the Order. Each one was personally interviewed by no less than three Jedi Masters, so the probability of each of those Jedi turning to the dark side is dismissible. I believe there is a darker force at work here."

Bastilla nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe that there is yet another darkness that is forming on the horizon, and soon it will strike with a fury that we have never seen."

This caused several of the other Council members to scoff. One was a Muun.

"Master Shan, we are all aware of your 'visions' concerning this great 'darkness'. We have discussed this, the Mandalorians are gone, the Sith are all eradicated, and it is an era of unprecedented growth in both the Order and the Republic. I think you are overacting. Jedi do not dabble in feelings, we deal with the force, and no one except you have had any foreboding visions. This case is no exception, this is simply a case of some fallen Jedi who have betrayed the Order and the Republic, and will be dealt with accordingly."

Many of the Council Members were nodding their heads in agreement while the Muun sat back in his chair with a slight smirk on his face.

Bastilla sighed. "For all our sakes, I hope with all my heart you are correct."

* * *

Revan walked in silence into the depths of ancient Rakata temple on the planet Lehon. To his left was Malak, and behind him were over a dozen personally trained fallen Jedi.

Malak broke the silence. "Master, what will you do once we have the Star Forge?"

Revan kept up his fast pace. "I will do exactly as we have been instructed Malak. Though we may be free of the influence of the Emperor, I will still strive to see his plan come to pass. From all our travels I have discovered that the Jedi Order has become a corrupt organization, willing to sacrifice millions all for their perverse sense of 'peace'. At least the Emperor's realm is fair, no matter how harsh it is. There is no slavery, there is little to no poverty, and the people are not at each other's throats over a loaf of bread."

Malak seemed satisfied with his answer. "I still can't believe it. I never would have imagined that I would call you master when we picked you up from that backwater village all those years ago."

Revan chuckled. "Me neither. I can't imagine I would be half the man I am today had I stayed on that planet."

Malak laughed. "That's for certain… Do you miss it? Do you ever think what could have been if you stayed?"

Revan stopped chuckling as they walked towards the controls of the disruptor fields that surrounded their prize. "No. There were only a select few on that rock that I wouldn't strike down."

Revan disabled the machine and saw the energy level readings begin to fall.

"But who knows, maybe I will return. That planet is my home after all so I may save them… for last."

**END**

**AN: Ok so, really short chapter i know, and im sorry. I just couldnt in good conscious continue into the invasion of the Republic. There is just way to much that would happen and there isnt really a good place to break. I promise that next chapter will contain all the actiony-packed goodness that you all love so very much.**

**Now to answer this question before anyone even asks: YES Revan will continue to serve the Emperor even though he is free from his mind control and YES he is a SITH. Sith are not known for their generosity, so Revan will act like a SITH, so he may be a little more evil than most people are used to seeing. If anyone has an issue with this please read my beginning AN.**

**And feel free to check out my other stories!**

**Now, to answer some questions from reviewers (I wont post names, will just answer questions/suggestions).**

**-No, i wasnt planning on making this a harem. In fact, now that he is staying the the star wars universe im not sure if im going have pairings at all anymore, but time will tell.**

**-Yes, I am aware that Bastilla Shan was an apprentice the same time Revan was, but please refer to my opening message at the beginning of the chapter if there are any issues.**

**-Force ghosts? huh, never really thought of that. That is an excellent idea! but i will have to see if the story will allow for something like that.**

**Thats all folks! Check out my other stories, and stay classy everyone!**


End file.
